The present invention relates to an improvement in a small dynamoelectric machine and in a method for making same, especially in a thrust adjusting arrangement of a rotary machine.
In a conventional electric rotary machine, the axial movement of the rotor shaft is adjusted by a screw bolt having a concave axial end surface for holding one end of the rotor shaft. The screw bolt is moved forward or backward to decrease or increase the gap between the concave surface and the rotor shaft end until the rotor is carried properly. When the adjustment is completed, the screw bolt is fixed by a nut.
If the adjustment is not made properly, friction loss and noises may cause trouble.